Anna Scott
'Anna Scott ' is the protagonist of the Anna's Adventures series and its spin-off, The All-Star Magic Girls. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner. Biography Anna is a 12-year-old girl who resides in Laputa Island, a mysterious island floating in the sky. She has a sister named Sky Scott. Character Personality Anna is an optimistic, amicable, outgoing, and carefree girl with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many of the residents of Laputa Island one way or another. Anna is also very kindhearted and compassionate. She is friendly toward almost everyone she meets, rarely holds grudges, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice. Appearance Anna has green hair and blue eyes. Whenever she powers up, her hair changes from green to pink. Her normal outfit consists of a white tank top, a purple vest, purple shorts and brown boots, along with a white hair bow. She often wears a bracelet that contains magic powers that she often uses to summon her weapon. History The Start of Her Desire When Anna was young, she found out that her older sister, Skylar, was a magical girl. She thought the fact that her sister had magic powers was cool, and she wished that someday she would become a magical girl herself. Becoming a Magical Girl Anna always thought to herself that it would be cool to be a magical girl. One day, she found a colorful bracelet in her sister's prized jewelry box. This bracelet was one that Sky never wore before. As Anna put it on, she found out that the bracelet was magical, but she didn't know what to do with it. A pixie named Daytona, who appeared from the magical bracelet, told Anna that in order to experience the magic like she always wanted to, she needed to spin the bracelet to summon her weapon. Anna did so, and before she knew it, she has summoned a magic wand called the Magical Mix Wand. Anna realized that her dream has come true and that she was a magical girl. Anna was very enthusiastic and couldn't wait to have great adventures as a magical girl. Anna now keeps the bracelet dear to her, and has wacky adventures, both in her daily life and her magical girl life. Whenever Anna needs her Magical Mix Wand, she just spins her bracelet to summon it. Forming a Magical Girl Team Inspirations Powers & Abilities Weapons of Choice *Magical Mix Wand - Her commonly used weapon. She summons it by spinning her bracelet. The Magical Mix wand contains several different powers. *Ultimate Dream Tiara *Starlight Tambourine Quotes *"Hi! My name is Anna!" *"I'm a member of the All-Star Magic Girls. We have unique abilities and fight monsters and stuff." *"Wow! This bracelet is magical!" *"I summoned my weapon by spinning my bracelet!" *"Magical Bracelet Powers...ACTIVATE!" *"Definitely... Always... Never do it!" *"It's not so bad once you get used to it!" *"I'm not going to say anything, but I expect you to understand that was wrong." *"Why do I never ask follow up questions?" *"That kinda sounds like the opposite of truth…" *"I'm used to it." *"I go wherever I want to go, and no one can stop me." *"I think you're pretty great…" *"Is that a reference to something?" *"Calm down, girls. Have you forgotten who we are? We're The All-Star Magic Girls, and we never give up!" *"Oh, you're just too stressed. You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it." *"At least I'm optimistic!" *"You gotta take this online quiz: "What Kind of Girl Are You?" *"Are you insecure about your relationships and how you're perceived by other people?" *''"Anna has an idea!"'' *"Can we talk for a moment?" *"You wouldn't have happened to see Cody, would you?" *"Okay, thanks." *"Ummm.... why is there so much material here?" *"This is really weird!" *"Ah! Wait! What's going on?!" *"Ha, yeah! We'll see!" *"That sounds like some strange math... But I'm ready!" *"We found a secret way to track you, and we'll never tell you how even if you ask nicely." *"Wait! I have a better idea that doesn't involve destroying the house!" *"Allright, everyone, let's work together so we can defeat the Dark 5 once and for all!" *"So magical!" Trivia *Her full name is Anna Sarah Victoria Scott. *Anna is the leader of a magical girl group known as The All-Star Magic Girls. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 5.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 6.11.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 6.17.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 9.04.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 3.50.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 6.56.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-03 at 2.06.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.40.11 PM.png candie student.png cde-kadence.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 2.47.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-05 at 10.55.59 PM.png cde-mp3girl.png fashion-child-star.jpg MCP.jpg pottery-class.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 5.59.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 3.13.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-01 at 10.33.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-01 at 9.39.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-12 at 10.51.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-02 at 6.59.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 9.36.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 2.56.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-01 at 9.50.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-01 at 9.53.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 5.23.53 PM.png anime-cute-girl-kawaii-Favim.com-1082254.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-02 at 7.36.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-01 at 10.25.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-01 at 10.08.59 PM.png 549acd4df2f52f2346de924b_54a1143202e60c7122272ef4_320.jpg Screen Shot 2016-02-10 at 4.41.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-25 at 3.56.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-02 at 1.32.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-25 at 10.46.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-01 at 11.14.30 PM.png Flower Princess.jpg girl-next-door.jpg Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 5.png Cool Girl.jpg Beautiful Magic Girl.jpg Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Cute characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:All-Star Magic Girls Category:All-Star Magic Team